ninefandomcom-20200216-history
The Scientist
Julius Bergeron, mainly known as 'The Scientist '''in the film, is a minor character but a pivotal character in 9 (2009 film). A former toymaker, he was the inventor of the B.R.A.I.N., the Talisman, and the stitchpunks. 2009 film Description/Appearance The Scientist appears as a skinny old man with a thin face, brown eyes, gray/white hair, and wears a white scientist jacket over his gentleman suit. He appears to have no beard or mustache, presumed to have been shaved off. He wears glasses to help see well due to the myopia resulting from his old age. He is always inside his workshop. ''"9" Scientist Facebook The Scientist usually records every thought and idea that he has on his Facebook page. Currently, most of his ideas and thoughts starting back on January were deleted but his ideas and thoughts starting on August remained. Click here to see his Facebook page for free Fiction role In the introduction, the Scientist is seen making 9 and telling us how humanity, in its blind pursuit of science and technology, went to its doom. As soon as he finishes making 9, he then opens a holographic box and records a message for 9 to know, since the Scientist fears that he'll die once he gives life to 9. Upon finishing the message, he closes the holographic box and places the Talisman into a slot on the Transfer Device, 9 hanging behind the slot with wires attached to him from the slot. As the Talisman powers up to suck the Scientist's remaining life force, he leans forwards to a strange Transfer Stand and then the Talisman sucks the life out through his eyes and mouth. With no more life inside him, the Scientist collapses from his chair and hits the floor, still gripping onto the holographic box as the light of the candle fades out. The Scientist created the 9 stitchpunks to act as guardians for the future. Upon the birth of 9, he gave them the mission to bring life back into the world, because it had been destroyed by humanity. Later the Scientist's body was covered with papers and blueprints due to the wind outside, a few minutes before 9 woke up. 9 noticed him lying on the ground and shuddered but upon noticing 2 outside, 9 left the Lab. 9 later returned to the Lab upon heeding 6's last words. As he looked on the floor for whatever 6's words may have meant, he noticed the Scientist gripping something. After he drags the box from the Scientist's hands and opens it, the Scientist's message played. The Scientist's message revealed how dangerous his "invention" was because it lacked a human soul and had an evil mind. The message also revealed that each of the stitchpunks have part of the Scientist's soul and showed 9 how to use the Talisman. The message stopped there and 9 looked at the Scientist with sadness and pity. The Scientist soon was Revived by the raindrops from the talisman and is currently searching for 9. Quotes We had such potential...such promise. But we squandered our gifts, our intelligence. Our blind pursuit of technology only sped us quicker to our doom. Our world is ending, but life must go on. Greetings 9, It had such promise my great machine... It was meant to be an instrument of progress...of creation. That was the agreement our Chancellor failed to honor, but the fault is hardly his alone to bear. The Machine was born purely of my intellect... which I now know, was not enough. My creation was hopelessly flawed and indeed dangerous for it lacked the human soul, and could be easily corrupted from those who control it. That is why I'm creating each of you... You are all that's left of humanity, you are all the pieces of my soul. Together, you and this device shall protect the future, look closely and remember what you see... Trivia *The Scientist bears a slight resemblance to Albert Einstein. *The Scientist never intended for the Fabrication Machine to reawaken. He only wanted 9 to see the message, and then use the talisman to bring life back into the world once more. *He made the hologram message because he assumed that 9 would see it. However, he may have made it specifically for 9 because 9 is his most pure creation, the closest to a perfect human. *He might have put the last of his soul into 9, resulting in the old man's death. *A lot of fans mistook "Julius Bergeron" to be the Scientist's real name upon seeing the newspaper the twins' held up. However, there was no evidence that any other human in the film besides the scientist was possibly named Julius Bergeron. *the Scientist also resembles future Cornelius “Lewis” Robinson from the 2007 Disney movie Meet the Robinsons *According to his Facebook page, the Scientist came back to life because the life force from the raindrops brought the majority of his soul back to his body, and now he's trying to find 9 and the other survivors. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Alive